Centaurs
by Callida Freckles
Summary: Dolores is still recovering from her "situation" with the centaurs. Rated T for violence, death, and adult themes.


Written for **Lamia's Daily Weird Prompt Speed-Writing Competition**

prompt - _months after her ordeal in the forest, Umbridge finds out she's going to have a centaur baby_

* * *

October 27, 1996

* * *

"Dolores Jane Umbridge. I am Dolores Jane Umbridge, and my favorite color is pink. I absolutely love cats." Dolores repeated these sentences over and over again as she got dressed and ready for the day. Her therapist had recommended that she reminded herself who she was in order to gain confidence and to help gain back her old personality.

She'd been back at work for a few weeks now, and her therapist said she was improving. Soon she would only need to repeat the lines to herself once a day, the therapist had told her.

Dolores bent over and stepped into the skirt of her robes. They were a brilliant pink, and she almost smiled. She pulled them up, only to discover they wouldn't come up all the way. She huffed as she enlarged them. This was the third time she'd had to do that in two weeks!

Her therapist had told her that it was natural to gain weight rapidly after a traumatic situation, it just usually happened sooner than four months later.

Dolores just barely managed to button on her shirt. She grabbed her hat, her wand, and her handbag and adjusted her neckerchief as she examined herself in the mirror. Just like her old self, albeit slightly larger. She awkwardly spun around three times, Disapparating from her room.

* * *

By the time she finally arrived at work, she was woozy. Disapparating and Floo hadn't felt the same since she'd been assaulted. For once, she'd had to use the toilets for more than just transportation. She almost felt bad for the unlucky witch who would have to disappear into her vomit, but she hadn't had time to clean it up.

She barely managed to make it to her office; immediately she sunk into the chair. After resting for a few moments, she conjured herself a glass of tea and decided to look over her files.

The Ministry was falling, falling hard, and she was sure that was the only thing that kept her going. Just last week she'd managed to pass a law that she was sure would set back goblin rights for at least a decade.

She was proud of herself, and her therapist was proud of her too. It was good for her to get back into her work, and to be making such progress at what she was passionate about? She'd be her whole self in no time.

She flipped through her file folders, and pulled out the one containing such beasts as Muggles, Mudbloods, Werewolves, and Goblins. And Centaurs. When she passed by the Centaur section, she went grey. Would she ever get over it?

Her hormones must still be off, she thought, because all at once she started crying. Sobbing. She felt dirty and violated, and to add insult to injury, Centaurs were still legally equal to wizards!

Once she had no tears left to cry, she started to repeat her lines. "Dolores Jane Umbridge. I am Dolores…," but as she repeated them, she couldn't focus like she usually could. Something inside of her brain was slowly piecing everything together.

_It clicked._

She gasped.

The Centaurs violating her. The sudden weight gain. The wooziness. The hormones.

"Oh Merlin.

"Homenum Revelio."

Instead of looking around her for hidden people, she looked down. Her stomach was glowing. She saw the faint image of a tiny centaur.

And she hated it. She despised it. Everything that had happened to her, the way her whole life had been flipped—reducing her to this… this fragile, emotional, _crippled _creature—it all came down to what was living inside of her uterus.

Dolores Jane Umbridge had experienced a lot of hate in her life, but nothing had even paled in comparison to this.

It was risky; she knew she could die. But in her fury she _roared, _

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Her stomach stopped glowing as the green light flashed across the room, her scream bouncing along the lines of the muffling spell she'd oh-so-conveniently placed a few weeks ago.

A wicked grin spread across Dolores Jane Umbridge's face. She was still alive, and this time, she was back.

* * *

**A/N:** I personally do not believe in abortion, and I do not support it. However, this is what I feel Umbridge would do if she were ever in this situation. As for Umbridge's "situation" with the centaurs, in ancient mythology centaurs were known to drag virgins into the woods. The girls, if they made it out alive, typically weren't virgins.


End file.
